Caught
by Kawaii-Jay
Summary: It was supposed to be over between them, but no he couldn't let her past stay in the past. Daco had to come back and ask Hermione to help him with something that she doesn't want to do.
1. Chapter one: when he came

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Everything belongs to the wonderful person named J. K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: Ok. This is my first fan fiction. So please be honest yet not cruel. I HAVE A FRAGILE EGO! J/K! Critics and Flamers are appreciated. Constructive Criticism Only! Plus I thought about this just yesterday so be nice. Please!  
  
This you will mead to know for this story:  
  
1. This takes place when all the characters are twenty-five.  
  
2. Hermione was a prefect (what a shocker!) and currently is a teacher in Hogwarts. She teaches Transfiguration.  
  
3. Harry is on the Great Britain Quidditch team  
  
4. Ron works for the Ministry of Magic where he tries to keep away from Percy as much as possible  
  
5. Hermione and Draco have a past. (Which we will talk about more later.)  
  
I always had visitors coming and going so it wasn't all that surprising when I heard a knock on the door at eight o'clock. Though what was weird was that the person who was ringing my front door bell was ringing it with such urgency.  
  
"Coming!" I called out from my chair beside the living room hearth.  
  
Though when I said that, they proceeded to chime the bell even more. I quicken my pace and after a minute or so I finally reached the door and opened it. In front of me was a hooded creature hunched forward with his hands on his knees while breathing deeply.  
  
"Hello," I greeted the person as he or she finally stood properly and his or her breath was normal, "Um. I wasn't expecting anyone. Not to be rude, but who are you?"  
  
Then he took off his hood and said in a cold tone, "Oh Granger, you've already forgotten me."  
  
I almost slammed the door in his face when I saw him. "Malfoy." was all I could say.  
  
"Oh, good so you do remember me." He said and pushed the door even more until it was ajar. "For a minute there I thought that you had forgotten about me."  
  
"What are you doing here?" I said as I stepped away from the door and bumped into a table leaning against the wall. "I thought you were in Azkaban. along with some other Death Eaters."  
  
"So you've heard, I thought that living so far the news wouldn't get here." He replied and at the same time he stepped inside and closed the door shut. I leaned even more back against the table. "Oh Granger, I thought that you would be a bit nicer than this. considering the circumstances."  
  
His body was now barely two inches away from me, and his face was hardly one. He pressed his hand against my cheek. I flinched.  
  
"Keep your bloody hand away from me!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Is that what you really want?" asnd her continued to get closer toward me. His lips were almost touching mine. 


	2. Chapter two: the proposition

A/N: Ok I finally posted the second chapter. ::weeping, weeping. I'm so happy.:: I hope that you like it. It shows what will be coming up next. I really like how this story is coming out. I hope you will too.  
  
OH YEAH! I can't believe that people actually read the author's note. In the past stories I've noticed that nobody reads the author's notes. I'm so surprised that people read mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Malfoy, just keep away from me!" I said as I pushed him away. "You said that you'd leave me alone."  
  
"Hermione, I don't think that's what you really want is it?" He was smirking.  
  
"Malfoy, I know what I want. And I want to you out of my house right now" I said as I pointed to the door. 'Why is the door so far away?'  
  
"Don't you at least want to know what I'm doing here?" He was still smiling back at me with that smile. So cold, so unfeeling. The same smile that make me think about poor Mrs. Malfoy. How could she put up with that smile?  
  
"Malfoy, I told you to go! Now leave." I said still pointing.  
  
That wasn't the right thing to say to a Malfoy, I know that, well at least I did.  
  
Without me realizing, he had approached me again, almost near as before. Except this time, his hand was on my throat. "Now Granger," 'He's calling me Granger now. I didn't think ordering him was such a good idea.' "I maybe on the run but I'm not a wimp."  
  
"Get off me. You said that you'd leave me alone when I did your last deal. You promised. You said that I can finally have my life again!" I tried to say through his grip.  
  
"Yeah I did, didn't I?" His grip was loosening.  
  
'What is he thinking? Why does he do this to me? He did it in school and now he's going to keep doing it.' "Malfoy, can you please get your hand off of me? You know it's kind of cutting off the circulation in my neck. Unless you didn't know, that's very important for the body. We all need oxygen." I said between gasps.  
  
"Again with that tongue." The smile.  
  
"I don't like how you always do this. Just get the bloody hell away from me!"  
  
All I got was the smile.  
  
"You know that tongue will get you in big trouble one day." He replied then waited a while as if expecting me say something, "I will, Mudblood, I will. I just need you to do one more thing for me. Then I'll leave you alone." His smile was gone now then replaced with a grim, cold face.  
  
"What is it?" I said with my eyes set dead straight at his. 'Why am I asking? I must be losing it.'  
  
"I need you to go with me. I need to bring someone to help me with the Dark Lord. He's in some trouble, and he needs some help."  
  
"I don't think so." I said, trying not to get angry. "I work in Hogwarts now, I don't do anything for you-know-who anymore." The grip was tightening again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hoped you liked it because that's all folks.  
  
Oh yeah this story was dedicated to little girl named Sara. A car hit her when she was riding her bike home when a man was asleep at the wheel and went onto the wrong side of the road. She was hit when she was on the sidewalk trying to cross the street. She never saw it coming. We were almost hit too by the same car. I hope that you guys can pray for her. I really would appreciate it. Thank you. 


	3. Chapter three: WHAT?

A/N: I own nothing. Blah, blah, blah, blah……….. The plot, I do own. I made the plot, so I would appreciate it if no one copied it. Thank you.  
  
Ok, I wrote this in Draco Malfoy's point of view. So maybe you'll learn a little more about him and his past with Hermione. He plays a really big role in my fanfic.  
  
Oh yeah, to the people who reviewed and noticed that I wrote: '"I work in Hogwarts now, I don't do anything for you-know-who anymore."' and asked if Hermione was once working to Voldemort. The next chapters will tell you the answer and more. Hermione has a lot of secrets that she doesn't want other people to know. What are they, you'll have to wait and see. The following is only one of them.  
  
Enjoy……….. Oh yeah review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Do you remember what happened last time you said 'no'?" I said still baring my famous wicked smile.  
  
She waited a moment, biting her lip, and miraculously managed to say without stuttering and crying, "Yes, Malfoy, I know exactly what happened. I still remember that you said that if I didn't help you-know-who would hurt my family. Well you know what Malfoy? I don't have a family anymore. Remember, he killed them!"  
  
"Yeah, he did, didn't he." I said as I let go of her throat.  
  
"Is that all you can say? Say that you remember?" She knew that she shouldn't be yelling at me, but those memories were finally stubbornly coming back. "Malfoy, I want you out of my house. You don't have anyone to hurt anymore. I don't have to do anything!"  
  
"Oh, but I do. You forgot something. If you don't agree to come with me, I'll tell everyone in the ministry that you agreed to help Voldemort" I shot back, trying my best to hide my mischievous smile.  
  
"You wouldn't dare. If you do that, that means that you would have to go back to Azkaban! You would do that!" Her voice was breaking.  
  
"Yes, I would, anything to make sure that you will agree. Anything for Lord Voldemort." Knowing that it was too much for me to hide, I release my smile. That was going to set he off.  
  
Instead of hitting me with another of her "famed" slaps, He face mimicked mine with a grim expression. "Fine. I do it Malfoy. I'll go with you." She said dryly trying to cloak her true feelings.  
  
The smile on my face expanded, making her even more irritated. "Good, we'll leave in the morning. Where is my room? Is it still beside yours?" I said then proceeded to the rather familiar room.  
  
"No, you are not going to stay here! I never agreed to that!" She protested, obviously because she never thought that I'd ask such a thing.  
  
"Why not Hermione?" I said as sweet as I could.  
  
"You know why and don't act that way. I won't let you stay her. I already told you that I'd help you-know-who. Isn't that enough?"  
  
"Look Granger, I can't stay anywhere else……….." I paused only to step closer to her, my hands placed on the sides of her face, my lips nearby, "Don't you want me here?"  
  
"Please, Malfoy……….. Don't do this." She pleaded. The sound making me push her away.  
  
"Why do you always do that? You did 5 years ago, and now you're doing it again." My voice was rising, echoing through the halls.  
  
"Fine, you can stay here. But nobody else, so if you were expect me to help any other death eaters, You're dead wrong. I won't help them."  
  
"Why Hermione, I'm flattered. Out of all the death eaters, you'll help me. I'll be in my room for the rest of the night." was all I said before proceeding to my room.  
  
"Not without me you don't." She declared and grabbed my arm, her grip hardly making an effect on my strength. "I'm not letting you wonder around my home causing trouble. I'll take you to your room."  
  
"But Hermione, I already know where my room is. I do remember the last time I was here." I smirked once again.  
  
"Please, no reminiscing over the past. That was a long time ago. We aren't like that any more."  
  
At that moment I grabbed her arm, placed them behind her back, making my arms go around her as well, and placed my lips on hers. The gesture must have surprised her because I felt her gasp in my mouth for air. Roughly, I continued the kiss until she in the end kissed me back. Shortly after, I placed my mouth beside her ear, whispered, "Are you sure about that?"  
  
It took her a moment until she finally said breathlessly, still in arms "I'm sure………..".  
  
"Fine have it your way." I finally let her go. " Take me to my room." and she did so.  
  
The room was the same as I remembered it. I knew that she's never change it. The walls were green, the other furniture as well with the exception of the silver color sheets on the massive canopy bed. Silver and green, my favorite color. "Before you leave, I have one thing to ask you," I said unfeelingly, "Is the next room still your room?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." She said before leaving me to my thoughts.  
  
'Oh you'd be surprised ………..' I thought to myself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So how did you guys like it? I think that this was a really good chapter.  
  
Did I answer your question about Hermione helping Voldemort? I hope that I did. If I didn't email me at: coffee_junkie2088@hotmail.com.  
  
Sorry that the story was short. I know that I should have made it longer but I don't want to make it hurry. It's a really complicated plot. I already know what is going to happen but I'm not sure how to write it.  
  
Oh yeah, thank you for all your prayers. You guys are really nice people! I haven't heard news but from your prayers, I suspect that she's back in school, safe and sound. Maybe with a couple of bruises and scratches. Thank you again, you are all wonderful people! 


	4. an

I'm really sorry but I don't have a new chapter to show yall but I have a lot of homework and I was dumbass and accidently forgot where I put the disk that contains the next chapter.. once I find it, I'll up date it. or I'll just rewrite it. but don't count on it, I'm lazy and I have a lot of hw. High school is too much! 


	5. Chapter four: A little peak into the pas...

A/N: Hey people, it's finally winter break and sorry but I never found my floppy disk. I tried, really I did! I'm not kidding, I really did!  
  
Well here's my next chapter. I'm so sorry for the long wait but would you rather I updated with a lousy chapter or made you wait for something that was actually good!? Well? Yeah, I know, I'm right! See, patience is a virtue, you know!  
  
I guess there is nothing else to say but. read my fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I almost forgot about this. Ok, I don't know didly, blah, blah, blah. you know the rest. I mean obviously I'm not J.K. Rowling. The only we have in common is the same first name but other than that, there is nothing that could ever mix you up with me and her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What am I doing?!" Her voice was shaking.  
  
"I'm helping Malfoy!" Her voice was getting louder.  
  
"It's Malfoy for Pete's sake!" Her voice was intensifying.  
  
"What am I thinking.?" Her mind was lost in a trance/  
  
It had been like this for the past three hours. Pacing, pacing, pacing, ever since she left Malfoy to his room.  
  
"I let him stay here again!" she wailed, her arms were above her head, waving in the air, "Draco Malfoy is in his room right now, doing God knows what? And what am I doing? I am bloody hell letting him!"  
  
Obviously she was going through a large amount of anguish. Her chestnut colored hair was tousled as little beads of perspiration were starting to appear on the top of her forehead. While she had been endlessly jabbering about nothing in particular but topics surrounding the subject of Draco Malfoy, she had changed into her night gown. Maybe it was from practice. Being in Hogwarts didn't just teach her the importance of reaching your potential in magic but it also let her know the significance of multitasking, do doing certain miscellaneous tasks without knowing it didn't surprise her.  
  
"He's in his room. His room... His room." for the first time in the last hour, she paused, "His room."  
  
Her eyes suddenly went wide and she quickly dashed toward her bed. Without any regard for her normal behavior, she flung herself onto it, letting herself bounce up a couple times. Her face landed on a red pillow to hide her tears.  
  
She didn't care if they would ruin the linen.  
  
She didn't care she could probably be heard.  
  
All she cared about was letting herself finally express the tears she'd been holding in, to become undone. Hermione Granger needed to break into a million pieces, ever so desperately.  
  
"His room, that's official. He's back in my life again..." she said, as a salty teardrop slid slowly down her cheek.  
  
"He's back. He's back.." Another tear soon followed.  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow, who would have thought that this would have been so easy?"  
  
Draco Malfoy was in his room. The room he had slept in before. He looked around once again. This time around taking in everything. The four post bed that rose high toward the ceiling was of course themed in the Slytherin colors. The colors brought a smile to his face. He may not be a Slytherin anymore but he still had his years there to remember. His final school years at Hogwarts.  
  
"Everything then was .." A smirk appeared on his face.  
  
Once he finished reminiscing over the old days, he continued his survey of what would be his home for the next couple days. week. "Oh hell," he thought, "This could last who knows? Months maybe." His sadistic grin appeared again.  
  
There were Slytherin memorabilia located everywhere. Cowling around the high lamps were silver snakes and there were several silver and green accents spread around the room. But the more important and significant item was located on top of the four poster bed. It was the regal portrait of the famous wizard himself, Salazar Slytherin. His posture was straight, strong, very much refined. His face matched the rest of his body. It bore only a grim appearance indicating he definitely had the face that clearly said 'don't mess with me, especially if you're a mudblood'  
  
"It's almost uncanny." He chuckled as he coursed a hand through his blond hair. His trademark look and nothing was going to get rid of that. [A/N: note to other Draco fanatics, don't get rid of his hair! That's so wrong!!! Plus it always pisses me off then ff writers write this off! Don't you realize that you are ruining all that is Draco Malfoy!? GRRR!]  
  
"Here is Hermione Granger, one of the top mudblood witches. Everyday in school she was always trying to surpass the standards of everyone she knew. Professor Snape, me, every single Slytherin. She always wanted to be the best, to be worthy of being called a wictch. Though, here she is, hanging a rather large picture of Professor Slytherin. Some one who could have easily been friend with Lord Voldemort," Draco said, sending his smirk to grow wider.  
  
It was already two in the morning when Draco Malfoy gave his first yawn. He quickly changed into some pajamas that were neatly arranged on the bed. They were made out of green silk of course, nothing less was worthy could touch his pureblood skin. On the left breast pocket there was an embroidered green snake with his initials in the background.  
  
He chuckled again, "She doesn't want me here but still she has clothes ready for me. Freshly laundered and pressed. What an odd person Hermione Granger is."  
  
And that's when it happened.  
  
A loud thud. In what seemed like a flash, he ran toward it.  
  
"What in the bloody hell was that?" the thought raced through his mind. "No one was supposed to come tonight."  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Hermione was walking down the torch-lit hall with her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. It was seventh year. Everything was finally right. But something was still wrong.  
  
Ron looked at his two friends. Their faces were long with no sign of smiles in sight. He couldn't stand it any longer, "What are we doing here? We're in our final year before we have to be in the real world. Our lives are great right now!"  
  
"Hermione, you're in the top of our class," he then faced Hermione in the eyes, "You're Head Girl! "  
  
"And Harry," Ron began again as he looked at Harry as he did with Hermione, "We're both on the quidditch team! And we just won our last match! And yet, why are we standing here with long faces?"  
  
Hermione and Harry only responded with a brief smile that could be hardly considered as but then was followed with the previous expression.  
  
"You guys, bloody hell! Voldemort hasn't struck in over a year!"  
  
Hermione paused, and started back into her companions deep blue eyes, "Ron you know as much as I do that he'll come back."  
  
"Yeah, I do! I'm not stupid, you know! But do you honestly want to be moping about this for the rest of the year. The rest of your life!" He replied back.  
  
"You know what Ron? You're right!" Harry finally said something. "I'm not going to waste my final year here!" And with that, he started running toward the quidditch field.  
  
"Where are you going Harry?" Ron called out to him.  
  
"I'm going to play some quidditch and finally have some fun!" He yelled back. His face was now replaced with an happy expression.  
  
Ron grabbed onto Hermione's hand and started pulling her with him. But she pulled back.  
  
"Aren't you coming?"  
  
"Nah, you and Harry go; I'm going to go to the library. I have a paper due in two months and I want to get a head start on it."  
  
"Hermione! That's in two months!" he pleaded as he tugged on her arm once more, "You need to have some fun!"  
  
She pulled back her wrist and assured her friend that she really didn't mind getting ahead of things and wanted him to go on and have fun.  
  
"Ron, I do have fun. But you know what the only way I'm going to feel better about this paper is if I do it now. Go on, you should go with Harry and practice for the next match."  
  
The only response she got out of him was a puppy dog face. It was the same face that always made her smile a grin from cheek to cheek.  
  
"Ron, you do realize that I'm going to be bored if I go with you."  
  
"And why do you say that?" he said while he pulled her in for a tight embrace. [A/N: lame?. nah! Lol!]  
  
'Whoa, this is quite a surprise. Where did this new Ron come from?' Hermione thought but quickly forgot about it and lightly squeezed Ron back. 'Oh well, I am not complaining!'  
  
His arms wrapped around her slim waist and secured themselves below either side of her ribs. The feeling of him being so close to her gave her a thrilling yet calming jolt that zipped up and down her spine.  
  
'Ahh, now I can definitely get used to this,' Hermione sighed as she thought about her new found source of safety.  
  
"Because you know as well as I do, that all Harry and you will do once you get onto the field is ignore me and concentrate on nothing but quidditch. It'll be like me trying to get you to do your transfiguration homework for three hours straight." Hermione retorted back with a snigger.  
  
The only thing he could do was look down at her, hugging her still, and give a chuckle himself. With nothing else to do, he finally gave in and let go of her. Ron took a couple steps toward the direction of the lush grassy field then looked back at her for one final look.  
  
"Go on Ron." She mouthed to reassure him once again.  
  
"Finally! Your wanna-be boyfriend's gone," a cold voice said once Ron was out of hearing range. "Took him long enough."  
  
Immediately, she knew who owned the sneering voice and turned towards the direction of it, "He's a hell lot better of a man then you will ever be."  
  
She heard him chortle, "Oh, is that right?"  
  
"What do you want? No wait, don't answer that, just go away and screw yourself," she spat.  
  
The shadow came up towards her. His figure towered her but she remained straight and brave.  
  
"Hermione, you know very well what I want from you." he said nonchalantly as if she didn't say the rude comment at all.  
  
"Well Malfoy, I am not doing it."  
  
Without letting her process what was going one, Malfoy pinned her onto the stone walls. His fingers laced around her wrist and raised them high above her head. She, using all her energy, tried to push him off as she swung both her wrists from his grip. But his grip was tight. It held no hint of comfort. It was definitely a far cry from Ron's warm embrace.  
  
Surprisingly, he let go of one wrist for a couple seconds to give her some comfort but only to later reclaim it with the other hand. Now with one hand free, he slid it down to curve of her neck. His mouth was currently positioned near her ear. They were cheek to cheek.  
  
"Do you realize what you're giving up here?" His free hand slid down to her neck with his thump stroking the start of her collarbone to the curve of her breast. Up, down, up, down..  
  
The sensation sucked the breath out of her. He leaned in a little closer to the point that their chests were touching. Hermione's heartbeat was growing more intense when she felt his cold breath on her ears.  
  
"I'm letting you reach your full potential." he hissed, "You have no idea what you're giving up."  
  
He released both of her wrists and trailed his right hand down her face and neck to mimic the actions of his other hand. It rested opposite his other hand, doing the same thing as its counterpart. Hermione's body was going crazy then. She could feel her body filling up with adrenaline and endorphins. She was becoming a pool of hormones in seconds.  
  
"You could be helping me and the dark lord achieve how things should be," he hissed.  
  
"And why would I want to do that?" she asked.  
  
"Because you I want you to, along with some other things..." His breath bounced in the curves of her right ear. Even though his face was turned away from her, she could tell that there on his face laid a sadistic grin.  
  
"Malfoy don't." was the only thing she could say without showing her emotions. Everything he was doing was sending tingly feelings all over her body. He knew exactly where to touch her to get the right reaction out of her, and he was milking his abilities for all it's worth.  
  
"Don't what?" he said coyly. His right hand left her collarbone and slid into her robes, twisted around her waist and rested at the small of her back. His fingers teased the small hairs located there.  
  
"Don't you want this?" He continued to circle around the start of her right collarbone and make soft rings on the small of her back, as he blew into her ear. He then lowered his right hand down to the beginning of the curve if her breasts. With his skillful fingers, he pushed the collar of her robe down so he could have easier access to her breasts. He first started kneading her breasts, his thumb over her nipple.  
  
"I'm sure you want this by the sound of your breathing." It was true. Her breathing has gotten ragged with every stroke.  
  
'Oh Merlin's beard, I'm losing it!' Hermione groaned to herself, 'Where did he learn to do this? Oh, how did I get myself into this situation? Where's Ron when you really need him?'  
  
He continued on with his sweet torture until with his right leg pushed her legs apart without a struggle and positioned his knee in between her thighs. "Yeah Granger, you want this." he growled.  
  
The sensations were too much for her. She let out a moan, "Draco.."  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
He went into Hermione's room, the location of the source of the sound. He quietly turned on the knob, trying his best not to wake the owner of the house. She was resting on her bed. Safe and sound. Draco looked down at the ground. There was a small clock.  
  
"Bloody hell," he cured under his breath, "Why did she throw that?"  
  
He continued his survey of her. Her head was resting on a big red pillow, her long brown practically covering all of it. Her face was hard to understand her expression but it sure didn't look like she was in much pain.  
  
"I come running expecting a mass of Death Eaters and here she is just sleeping there." he tiredly said.  
  
And that's when he heard her, "Draco.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: OK! I'm finally done with the forth chapter! Whoo hoo for me *a parade magically appears and praises me!*  
  
Ok, I've got some things to clear up. The scene where Draco and Hermione are getting *ahem* intimidate. I have one thing to say. For one, I have never written anything like that before. Nor have I ever experienced anything like that. So all this was inspired from some fics I read. I hope I did a good enough job on that scene and didn't make a total loser of myself with it.  
  
Sex & Diamonds: I'll try to put "steamy" stuff. But I'll probably never go over Rated R. The last thing I want is to have my fic to be deleted because it was NC-17 and not R.  
  
keisha.G, Lulu: was this long enough?  
  
Sila-chan: I think we all love Draco!  
  
The_Dragons_Girl: Hm. Draco raping Hermione. I've read a couple fics where that happened and each one I think the same thing. Draco will never need to force a woman to sleep with him. He can make them do it willingly with his charm and good looks. And BTW, no, you're not a pervert. kinky, yes, but not perverted.  
  
I don't know when my next chapter will be, but if you leave your email in your review, I'll email you that my next chapter is out. I repeat, put your email in the review, I'm not going to bother looking for it. It takes too long to keep going into people profiles and getting it from there.  
  
Ok, all there's left to do, is for you to review for my fic! Come on! Review! But keep this in mind, Flames are meant to be blown out on birthday candles and nothing else! 


End file.
